Dusty
by YuukitoSenpai
Summary: After a tremendous run-in with a black cat, Ruby bails hard into the ground and meets a snow haired girl. (Skateboarder AU)
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! Well, I'm new to fanfiction and this is my first story. Eh, go easy on me since I'm new.(/ o \) Alright so before I actually start this story, I'd like to give a heads up that a lot of the characters will be OOC. If you don't like characters being OOC then I suggest you leave now since you'll see a lot of that. This is also an AU so...yea. So that's about all I have to say.（＾ｖ＾）

**Disclaimer I don't own RWBY**

* * *

><p>Tugging on the straps of her bookbag, Ruby leaned forward and kicked, picking up the pace of her board as she glided across the sidewalk. It was dark, cold, and wet, making her normally enjoyable trip a bit of a downer. She should've made her trip back home hours ago, but she just had to stay at her friend's a little longer. Her bad judgement left her to get caught by a dreary storm. Her jacket didn't seem to help either. It only absorbed the water and dragged her down, making it harder for her to get home. Though, with the motivation to get home and warm back up, she let a chilled, steamy breath slip past her lips, tugged at her hood, and kicked harder, ignoring the shivering cries of her dying body heat.<p>

Two blocks down, twenty more to go.

How the girl managed to get dragged out for the night, she wasn't really sure. It was probably the offer of video games and snacks- which was entertaining while she was there- but seemingly worthless now as flickering lightening lit up the lonely city sidewalks she was rolling on. She could've controlled herself and declined her friend's offer but because of that dorky smile of his, she didn't. She wasn't in the mood to hang out but she did it anyway.

Kicking again, she shoved her hands in her pockets and ducked her head a little, hoping the wind wouldn't knock her hood back. Another block down, but she tried not to think about it. Her mind was trying so hard to fog over from the dying down high, but each tiring blink was retaliated with a jolting water droplet to her face. Unfortunately, it seemed that she would feel every second of this depressing 20 minute ride.

Suddenly, an unexpected cat(1) lazily pranced in the middle of the sidewalk, effectively standing in the cross hairs of the burning path of the red head's board. The sight of the animal sunk her heart, knowing she was going way too fast to simply slide to a stop. As she came closer, his yellow eyes darted to her's in surprise, but unbelievably he stood there in complete fright without any signs of moving.

"Cat mooove!" She cried, quickly thinking of her options.

_I could bite the bullet and jump off my board, effectively landing myself into a pile of wet garbage and cold steel trashcans; or I could trust my skills and swerve around the cat with no harm no foul- while hopefully refraining in slamming myself into one of many cars at the side of the road._

It was a split second decision to trust her skills and attempt to curve around the cat. One that she made poorly obviously, because she ended up eating dirt the moment she shifted to turn...

She hit the ground a fraction of a second later, the whole right side of her body slamming against the concrete. It didn't seem long until she was done skidding across the pavement and managed to settle down in a shallow puddle, pathetically laying there as the water slowing began to soak into her jeans and socks. And as she absorbed the water like some human plant, she simply stay there, the pain gradually running up from her legs to her hips and arms as her mind registered each skin cell that made contact with the rough concrete. With each second the discomfort became unbearable pain, making it easier to simply lay still and reevaluate every life decision she had ever made in her whole entire life.

"Ooow," she groaned in absolute misery, rolling to her side with her eyes shut tight, wincing as her ribs throbbed. "Nice going loser. You see a cat in the middle of your path and you chose the dumbest decision ever. And it just had to be a black one too. I'm never boarding again. Never again."

It was a lie, but it made her feel better.

Moments after the sentence passed her lips though, the sudden thought occurred to her.

"My board!" She said frantically as she shot up from the ground, eyes quickly scanning the area around her. It, along with the cat, were nowhere to be seen.

"Oh my god, forget about your board. Are you okay?"

The secondary frantic voice caught the girl off guard, considering that it sounded as if it came from the stormy skies above. With a blink and a confused frown, she lifted her eyes to see a snow haired girl standing there, umbrella in her hand as she stared down at her worriedly. It was hard to make out her face completely, the shadow from the umbrella making it hard to study her features, but overall she didn't recognize her.

"Uh, yeah I'm fine," Ruby stumble out, curious as to where she had come from. Moments ago she could have sworn she was the only one up as the whole city slept, proof being in the fact that no one had been on the streets with her.

"Are you sure?" The girl pressed delicately, leaning down slightly with wide, blue eyes. Her proximity began to make the redhead feel uncomfortable, and a tad bit embarrassed. Flushing a light pink, she leaned away and replied, "Yeah no, I'm fine. Seriously."

She didn't look convinced, but it was humiliating enough to be caught bailing like some sort of scrub. Ruby quickly got to her feet, brushing off some of the trash and leaves that manage to stick to her. Shortly after, she leaned down to grab her phone that had fallen out of her pocket. Sighing, she shook the water off of it and began looking for her board again.

"I saw what happened," the girl commented, gabbing her attention. "That was a very stupid decision to ride around the cat."

"Yeah, I know," She mumble as she spotted her duster board, named Crescent, hidden under a car nearby. Absolutely relieved to see that she was still alive, Ruby took a step to retrieve her, but ended up pausing midstride as a wincing, sharp pain shot up her side.

"Hey dolt, don't move," She blinked at the command and glanced at the girl, who was giving her a glare as the redhead stood there hugging her waist with one arm. Slightly confused about how hostile she was being, Ruby opened her mouth and said unintelligently, "What?"

"I said don't move," she repeated, moving to get her board for her. Ruby attempted to stop her, but the girl shot her another glare and that stopped her in midstride again. After assuring that she would stay put, the girl turned and continued towards the car her board was hidden under, then bending down shortly after, she picked it up awkwardly.

The way she held it made it seem like she was completely revolted by the piece of wood and wheels in her hand. Carefully keeping it away from her body, she quickly ran towards the redhead and held it out to her between her well distanced fingers.

"Thanks," Ruby said slowly, unsure what else to say as the girl tossed her board on the ground like utter trash.

"You're welcome," she said in a matter of fact tone, as if it was some sort of privilege to be helped by her.

Unsure what to do now, the redhead began a bit slowly, "Well...I better get going."

"You can't be serious," she replied with a hard frown, "Where the hell do you expect to go in your condition?

"Condition?" Ruby repeated, again slightly confused. The girl simply stood there, expecting an answer. With her face twisting, she replied, "It was just a bad bail, no big deal."

"You're hurt," she pointed out in an obvious sort of tone.

"Not too bad though," Ruby countered as she dropped the board and placed her foot on it in proof. Leaning forward to balance, she moved to kick, only to wince in pain and stop mid lift, "Ow."

"See?" She huffed out, not sounding at all worried now but simply trying to prove a point, "You can't skate like that."

Ruby let out an impatient grunt before saying, "Listen, I really have to go, otherwise my sister's going to freak if I'm not home yet."

_She probably is now..._

"But you can't skate," she argued.

Frowning, the skater pointed out, "Then how am I supposed to get home?"

"Not by skating," she replied with an indifferent shrug.

Huffing in frustration, Ruby tossed up her hands and caved, "Alright fine, I won't skate. Guess I'll just walk the eighteen blocks I have left."

Giving her another frown, the other girl muttered, "Well that's too far to walk."

Practically on the verge of exploding, Ruby kicked her board into her hand and said, "Well, I can't skate right?"

"Well no, you can't," she agreed, but as soon as the redhead moved to walk, she quickly added, "But you can't walk either, you'll get sick."

Ruby opened her mouth to say something but instead let out an aggravated howl.

"Sickness is not a joke," she continued, in a matter of fact tone, causing her to want to literally cry.

_Who is this callous girl, and why am I bothering with entertaining her about this pointless crap anyway. I need to get home now or Yang'll kill me. _Ruby whined in her head. _The more time I spend going in cirlces with her, the longer it'll take for me to get home._

Attempting to pull it together long enough to simply end the conversation with the girl, she turned to her and began calmly, "Listen, I'll be fine. I just need to get home."

"Okay, so let's take the subway then."

Crazy thing is, it wasn't an offer. Actually, it was a direct order as the other girl began taking her board from her hand as if to help her carry it.

"Hey now, hold on," Ruby cut in as she snatched her board away. "I don't want to ride the subway."

"And why not?" She asked, completely annoyed for reasons unknown.

Twisting her face, the skater informed, "I don't have the money to spare at the moment, it's the whole reason I'm boarding to my place to begin with."

"Subways are cheap," she replied with a role of her eyes, "You can spare it for tonight."

She was possibly right, but the way she was controlling was annoying and somewhat terrifying. So for the sake of just being difficult, Ruby cried, "No I can't, so please let me just walk home. Please!"

"You'll get sick!" She stomped.

"Why must you torture me?" Ruby asked in absolute curiosity, "No better question, who the hell are you? I'm just trying to get back-"

"Home I know," she finished with a big role of her eyes. "And I'm trying to help you get there, but you're being such a fucking child about this."

"That didn't answer any of my questions," Ruby pointed out with a glare.

"Fine, then I'll pay for your taxi," the girl went on, completely ignoring her as she turned and stormed towards the dead street.

"Hey! No! You're not paying for _anything_," the redhead shouted after her, limping to catch her as she angrily looked up and down the road.

"Be quiet, and stop being an idiot," she snapped.

"You're the one being crazy!" Ruby shouted back angrily, "Where in the world do you see a taxi at?!"

"It's the city, taxis are everywhere," she responded flatly.

"Not this late at night," Ruby stated with a roll of her eyes, "You must be new here."

"As a matter of fact, I am," she answered while turning to the redhead with a cross of her arms. "I just moved here."

Ruby opened her mouth, eyebrows scrunching, but quickly brushed it off and went on, "Either way, unless you have a number to call a taxi then there is no way you'll be able to randomly grab one."

"Then give me your number," she demanded.

_Unbelievable._

"I'm outta here," the skater said, finally coming to the conclusion that she was done being polite by entertaining this girl. Turning and giving a lazy wave, she made her way towards her place.

"God, you're so stubborn," the girl replied, following closer behind her. Rolling her eyes, Ruby ignored her- that was until she noticed that she continued to follow her down the sidewalk.

With a glare, she glanced at the girl and said, "Don't tell me yo plan to-"

"Well how else am I supposed to sleep at night if I don't know you made it home safe?" She cut in with a glare of her own.

She wanted to cry. "You've got to be kidding me," Ruby muttered with a sniff. "Don't you think stalking me is a tad bit extreme."

"I'm just making sure you get there-" She argue, but she quickly cut her off, "Safe! Yeah, I get it."

"So why are you making this so difficult?"

Suddenly, the whole conversation shifted. Up until now the girl had been demanding and bothersome with how she felt everything within reach was her god given right to rule, but the last question brought everything to a halt. Maybe it was how the question came out; as a bit of a pout as she shifted with the umbrella leaning against her shoulder, eyes wandering to the ground with a frown slowly pulling at her lips. In a split second, for some crazy, odd reason, Ruby considered the fact that maybe she was worried and genuinely uneasy for her safety.

Maybe she honestly _couldn't _live with herself allowing the redhead to limp back home all alone.

Sighing, and feeling like an utter idiot, Ruby set he jaw and forced out, "Fine...you win. Let's...let's take the subway."

The girl's eyes darted to her's in surprise, and when she realized that she was very serious, her features softened and her icy, blue eyes brightened. She quickly came towards her and relieve her of her board- which the skater clung to for a moment before the girl gave one last hard tug to snatch it away from her. Stumbling back, she gave a quick nod as she hugged her arm around it, placing it against her slim hips in such a way that fit her perfectly. Ruby watched as she adjusted her umbrella and then uneasily allowed her to lead her into a very suspicious, very faintly lit, subway ladder well.

There they sat for an hour waiting on the subway, silent. And as they rode from tunnel to tunnel, the rattling metal tube melting away the twenty blocks that had just been looming over the skater's head, the girl told her to take down her number simply so she could text her that the redhead did in fact make it home in one piece. Once the train got to her stop, the two said there good-byes and wished each other a goodnight.

Limping the rest of the short way home, Ruby looked at her phone(2) to check her messages. There was 17 missed calls from Yang, 34 messages from Yang, and the rest were random messages from other people. She gulped as she had to face the dangers of when she'd enter the house.

Pulling out her key, she unlocked her apartment door and entered the house, only to be welcomed by a fuming Yang.

"You see Yang," she tried, scratching the back of her head, and giving a nervous smile, "Funny thing happened-"

The blonde grabbed her by the hood, picked her up, and slammed her into the wall. Red eyes glaring straight into silver.

"Do YOU know how worried I was?!" She snapped. "I called you 17 times! Those 17 times, you didn't answer! I was about to call the police because I thought something happen to you! Where the hell were you?! No better yet, what the hell were you doing?!"

"I'm really sorry Yang," Ruby cried, tears welling up in her eyes in fear. "REALLY REALLY SORRY! I accidentally stayed a little too long at Jaune's then on my way home I ran into this cat and fell and then this really really mean, scary girl wouldn't stop bothering me!" Soon, her incoherent babbling turned into inaudible whining.

Sighing, the blonde released her sister and said with a hard look, "We discuss this tomorrow." Then left.

Letting out her own sigh in relief, Ruby limped into her room and flopped onto the bed. She pulled out her phone again and found herself typing down the girl's number and a short 5 minutes later founder herself using it, informing her that she in fact managed to limp herself back in a very wholesome piece like she was in some type of trick or spell.

The last time she heard from that snow haired girl was her text reply.

_Good, next time pay attention to where you're going, and don't make any stupid choices. _

It wasn't until a few days later, while she was grounded by Yang, that it hit her.

She never asked for her name.

* * *

><p>(1) The cat will return :3<p>

(2) Ruby has a waterproof phone case basically

Well uh, that's that. Yea, I'm new here so I don't really know what to do. Hehe. ╮(─▽─)╭

Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter and uh, I'll see you later.

Bye bye! ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again! I'm back! I really didn't expect this story to get a lot of views. I just sort of wrote this for fun but because of all the views, favorites, and feedbacks, I might as well continue it, you know? I was going to anyway. Also, it takes some time for me to update because I have school so please be patient if I haven't updated in a while. Now that that's over, lets continue this story.

* * *

><p>"Sorry!"<p>

That's what Ruby managed to hear when she felt someone slamming into her back and knocking her headphones to the floor. Her expensive, bass thumping, headphones that she had only just bought yesterday to cheer herself up from the depressing situation of staying up in her room all day while her sister went out. Those very same ones ended up crashing on the floor with a very sickening crack, pretty much voicing the amount of how broken they were now.

She stared down in absolute disbelief, but then anger welled through her. It wasn't enough that she had to be stuck in her predicament, but someone just had to gift her with no music to help her get through the day? Just as she thought it couldn't get much worse, the bell from the clock tower clanged and echoed through the college campus, signifying that on this very hour she was late for class.

"Great," she sniffed while snatching the headphones from the ground, "Completely trashed headphones. I just bought these too. Plus, I'm late for class. Thanks a lot you jer-"

Turning around to meet the person who had bumped into her, Ruby was met with icy, blue eyes. Those same icy, blue eyes she met when bailed into the ground after she had passed a cat. It was her. She glared up at the redhead, teeth showing like some angry cat. The girl had sounded apologetic when she first went to gather everything from the concrete floor, books and loose papers everywhere, but she looked anything but sorry.

"I doubt you would have gotten to class on time while you were standing around looking like a complete idiot," she snapped, crossing her arms. "And maybe if you didn't have those ridiculously huge alien earmuffs on your ear, you might have heard me shouting excuse me down the hall for the past two minutes."

Ruby frowned. First the skating incident, now this? Was this fate? Though, it seemed like the girl hadn't recognized her. Maybe she forgot her already.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked in annoyance. Then, it hit her. Her eyes slowly widened in realization. "Oh no don't tell me...you're that idiot who fell off the skateboard!"

She pointed an accusing finger at the redhead. _Now she remembers, _Ruby thought, boredly. Her lips curled in annoyance, "Yea and you're that mean girl who kept bugging me to walk home. I was just fine until you came along."

"Didn't look like it from what I saw," the girl said in a matter of fact tone. "You were just lying there, helpless."

Ruby's eyebrow twitch. Snatching her book bag from her arm, she growled while shoving her broken headphones inside a small pocket, "I don't have time for this. I should be spending my time to get a new pair of headphones, not talking to some empty-headed girl."

Rolling her eyes, the girl waved off with a flick of her wrist, "Would you stop crying and get over it, I'll pay you back for the headphones."

Money wasn't the issue, heck, money was never the issue.

"Yeah, I'm sure daddy can do just that, but I don't want his cash," Ruby snorted, finding it pathetically stereotypical that she thought money could solve the problem.

Eyes narrowing the girl snipped out, "You must be new here."

_Did she just..._

She using the same words that the redhead used a few days ago. She let out a shaky breath, trying not to lose it right then and there.

"Oh did I step on the toes of some royal elite member of some higher society?" She mocked with a roll of her eyes, "Sorry, but I don't care either way."

"No, not a member of some higher society, but the daughter of the president of the school," the girl sniped Ruby down from a mile away.

The skater blinked, surprised. Daughter of the guy who owned the school? Frown slipping her lips, she realized her mistake instantly. Her sister wouldn't be too pleased to hear that she got into it with one of the few people who others couldn't mess with on the campus. One wrong move and she could get kicked out. Her sweat dropped, imagining Yang's reaction if she had found out. Nope. That couldn't happen, that was out of the question.

"Yeah, same _daddy_ that accepted your application to get in, would be the same _daddy_ of the pay check you're referring to," she continued, now looking a tad smug at having Ruby cornered, "And don't flatter yourself, he wouldn't bother with something so petty. It would be my money you'd be taking, not his."

Ruby stayed silent, growl threateningly climbing her throat. It was annoying that she couldn't speak as freely as she wanted to. Again, she felt like crying.

It hadn't mattered. Seemingly bored, the girl brushed past her and went on conversationally, "But I won't beg you to take my charity, which you clearly require if you can't even dress to par with the lowest social standings of the school-actually I think coming here naked would have been a better choice of attire than the rags you're wearing." Then glancing back, she smiled slightly, "Did you come here on scholarship? Oh well never mind it doesn't matter, it's pretty obvious that you have."

Just as the redhead was about to lose the last thread of her patience, she turned back around with a flick of her hair and twitch of her hips, "I'll be heading to class then. Oh, and welcome to Beacon University."

Standing there, back slumped and expression dazed, Ruby sniffed, "I knew it was a good idea to take Yang's advice when it comes to vicious people. Especially vicious people like her."

* * *

><p>After the day ended, it became night, and as night entered, many people were going to sleep. But not everyone was going to sleep yet. One specific girl was busy working on her homework. That girl was Weiss Schnee. Well, she was more likely finishing her homework.<p>

Putting her pencil down, she looked over her homework to see if there was any mistakes. Wouldn't want to get anything wrong on it. Satisfied at the lack of mistakes, she gathered her papers and placed them into her bag. After that, she got up and walked over to her window and opened it carefully. It was getting a tad hot in the room. She took in a breath of fresh air as the wind gently started to pick up, tumbling inside.

It was mostly empty out in the streets. The lamppost lights flickered and the leaves on the trees rustled because of the wind. Weiss leaned against the windowsill, merely feeling the wind tickle her waist. She enjoyed looking at the night sky. It took all her stress away and brightened her mood. Earlier, she had another run in with that troublesome skater girl. She frowned as she remember that red hair and those silver eyes. How dare she act that way? To her of all people?! That girl was such a child. Though she was satisfied of what she said when the two met again.

Crossing her arms, she yawned and continued to stand there. She thought about turning on her fan, if only to get it freezing in her room so she could warmly snuggle into the blankets, but instead of that, she decided to do something different.

She took the screen from the window and placed it against the wall on the floor carefully. Poking her head out, she smiled at the piece of house she had to sit on. Carefully, she climbed out of the window. Despite her heart beating at the thought of her falling, it was easy to get to the spot she was going to sit at, which was at the corner where her window and wall connected before morphing to the rest of the roof and spiking up.

Being outside was chillier than feeling the air from the opened window. Weiss crossed her arms, but refused to go back in, because she wasn't sure if she would have the motivation to climb back out if she grabbed the blanket from her bed. Honestly, if she went anywhere near it, she'd probably pass out from exhaustion.

But she didn't want sleep yet, she wanted to have this time. To look at the stars and just breathe. She never usually had a second to breathe- to actually do something she wanted before going to bed, not just doing homework or a paper and then passing out the second she was done.

The tree leaves nearby picked up, shuffling and ruffling around. And then, through the soft noise of the leaves she heard something else.

It sounded like a skateboard.

_No way..._

She blinked and leaned forward, looking around the corner in curiosity. Her lips curled into a frown when she saw her, the redhead, in the street. Her longboard slowly going down the slope as she swerved left to right, curving in an easy type of way. From afar, Weiss could see her hand going up to her face, as if she was sweating. What was she doing here? Not that it was any of the girl's business but she never saw her around this area. She stayed there, continuing to watch as the redhead as she made her way down the street. Her hands were shoved in her jeans pockets while her sweatshirt had been poorly tied around her waist, whistling as she continued to skate.

Weiss found herself smiling at the girl, seeing as she was enjoying the night just like her. She couldn't belive she was, even after what had happened during the school day. The thing is though, she never got the skater's name. Ever since they met that day, she's been wondering what the girl's name was. She was just curious that's all.

As the redhead rode passed, she watched, her breath shallow and eyes glued on her. The girl could've spotted her but she was too busy riding away. Weiss wasn't planning on the redhead seeing her anyway. She wouldn't allow her to find out that she had been watching her the whole time. She passed by her window. Relief washed over her as she watched the girl continue to ride by. Biting her lip, she already began to gauge when she should start to move to leave while the skater's back was turned. But, in the middle of her careful planning, the girl's head turned, and just like that, her gaze went straight to Weiss's window.

She surprised her, actually Weiss had probably given her a heart attack. She couldn't even see the redhead's expression because it was dark, but she did see her wobble and fall off her board because she was going faster than in the beginning and she managed to throw her off. It wasn't graceful. Actually, Weiss's heart dropped when she saw her make the fall.

_Just like before..._

She was suddenly feeling the need to jump off the roof to see if the girl was okay. Before she could think of a smarter way down, the girl hopped up and cursed to herself.

"Ooow," she heard her say, "Not agaaaiin. Nice going loser, you say that you're not going to fall again and yet you do. This was not cool at all. Why am I getting so much bad luck anyway?"

She picked up her board and walked over to the house. Instantly, a frown came upon her face. With a look around, she called out quietly, "Oh no not you again. Why is it that every time I see you, something bad happens? What are you doing up there anyway?"

Weiss ignored her, "Are you okay?"

"Not this again," she mumbled. "Yes, I'm fine. You didn't answer any of my questions though."

"You still make a fool out of yourself," Weiss replied harshly. Then, with a roll of her eyes, she added, "I was just watching the stars tonight. What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be getting home?"

"Well," she began as she turned her gaze away from the girl, her hands being shoved back into her pockets, "I was just leaving a friend's house, that's all. So are you going to make fun of me again for making a fool of myself?"

Weiss's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Make fun of you?!" She asked in disbelief. "I never made fun of you. I was only stating facts."

"But...that...you..." By now the redhead was mumbling to herself, looking completely stupid. She then looked up, with a trying harsh glare on her face. _Trying. _"Well...that was very mean of you! And they were new headphones too and then you got me in trouble a few days ago and you made fun of my appearance and then-"

"Hey," Weiss called out, stopping the skater's babbling. "Listen, I'm sorry, okay? I'm not the brightest of people. So you can quit your moping."

She shook her head, "No it's fine. I was being stupid anyway. Look at me, this idiot who can't even think. Haha."

"Do you always talk so much?" Weiss questioned, annoyed that she continued to babble.

The skater scratched her head and turned her gaze to the ground, as if something was interesting about it.

"Only when I'm nervous." She looked back up at the girl. "Hey, you didn't happen to tell your dad about what happened earlier, did you?"

"No, I didn't," Weiss told her, then added mumbling, "I wasn't going to anyway."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Uh, I didn't quite get your name," she said.

"Weiss," the girl replied. "My name's Weiss."

"Oh well it was nice meeting you Weiss...I guess," She said awkwardly as she placed down her board. Before hopping on it, she added, "I'm Ruby by the way. Well, see ya!"

Sighing, Weiss watched the redhead roll away. _I should still pay her back, _she thought. Those headphones did seem expensive and she didn't really mean to be so harsh to the girl. She was too caught up in the heat of the moment. The skater had ticked her off in a way and she was already annoyed with the people in her way. Coming to a conclusion that it was getting very cold out, she got up from her spot and crawled through the window, back into her room.

_I'll buy her a new pair..._

* * *

><p>And that's that.<p>

Follow.

Favorite.

Review.

Do all that.

Until next time. Ta, ta! (^_^)/


End file.
